You and Me
by Hakhin
Summary: Something that can smile when he pulls funny faces, that can gurgle when he feeds it milk. It will be the little bundle that was the creation of their intense love. Cloud/Tifa


_**a/n:** A sweet story that makes one smile a contented and warm grin with the words 'hopeless romantic' plastered all over one's face. Enjoy. _

It isn't the sun that rises in the east or the moon that rises when darkness falls. It isn't the starry moonlit sky that casts its shadows down upon the glistening light filled city, but it's the smile that sits on her lips. It's that smile, the one that captures his eyes almost unwillingly yet willingly at the same time.

And he notices in the quiet pinnacle of the night that the dull smile never ceases to shine. It's always there, always haunting him, always capturing his eyes and keeping his gaze constant as if he were not allowed sleep. But it doesn't worry him, doesn't bother him; doesn't enter his thoughts as he stares mesmerized by that lazy smile. It's almost as if it is some sort of whirl pool that once looked upon dazes the mind and causes the beholder to forget almost everything. It is like falling into a trance of sorts that he can't by any means escape unless the controller permits so.

In that stillness of the night is when his eyes begin to wonder, and his thoughts begin to race. But only barely do his thoughts ignite, given the current fixated state of mind that he is in. Although tonight is very much different from all others, he noted firmly without doubt. This was a night of a memorable occasion; one that he cannot simply forget, nor even begin to contemplate his current excitement of happiness and confusion. It was almost like a dream that he was in; a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

It all began in the late hours of the afternoon. He had gotten home from delivering a rather profound package to Yuffie of Wutai, and he noted the trip was rather wasteful. It wasn't until he was half way to his destination did he figure out that the package was just a silly scheme to add to the many schemes she had been pulling off lately. He decided rather firmly that perhaps she merely created these nonsensical packages to keep him busy when winter was near. She always knew very well how slow business was during the winters.

He resulted however at standing outside that mansion and knocking on the door with a slight irritated expression plastered upon his face. The door opened almost within seconds, and the moment his eyes touched hers; he grunted, shoved the package at her and began to make his way to his trusted bike, Fenrir. However, before he could even turn to make his move she had caught his arm already and pulled him in.

He could only wince at the tight hold that firmly pained the area where his elbow sat. He followed like a puppy would to its owner, and curiously wondered what this scheme was about.

She sat him down at the dining room and he wondered that perhaps he was being served a meal for having to participate in another wasted journey. But what happened next made his mood even fouler.

She skipped happily into the dining room carrying a small little sealed box. His eyes only pressed lightly into a thin line as he glared at her as if to say, 'a wasted journey and all I get is a small box?'

He was wrong however, as she instructed him to give it to Tifa, with a firm instruction of not opening it to peek. He stated quite firmly that he does not 'peek' and he will never 'peek' for any reason what so ever. She only laughed and gave him a soft pat on the head before escorting him to his bike.

He could not help but to wonder as he travelled back home as to what remained in that little wrapped box. His principle of emotion was fixed, so he presumably relaxed in his seat and not inched once to touch the wrapped box in his pocket. He decided that perhaps this is another scheme but directed at Tifa this time. He told himself he was being childish, but the thought made him smile.

He arrived home a little over midnight, and was surprised to see her sitting in one of the booths holding two warm cups of hot chocolate. Slightly puzzled by her mind reading skills in estimating his time of arrival he mutedly shut the door behind him and made his way to the booth.

Her eyes were weary and instantly he knew something was not right. However, he did not press the subject but instead smiled lightly to her and handed her the box. She gave him the warm cup in reply, and he drank it almost without a thought. He looked in her eyes as she held the small box in her hand and he waited for a moment before asking her what was wrong.

She replied, 'Nothing,' she flashed him a makeshift grin, 'It's a cold night, isn't it?'

He knew very well that 'nothing' certainly meant something. So he pressed the issue further, but only slightly.

Choosing not to answer her stalling question he took her small hand in his. He felt her tremble only slightly and it only made him worry more. 'Is everything okay?' he asked, softer this time.

He watched her face intently as if hoping that if he stared long enough her thoughts would come spurting out like music in the air. But instead he was met with her brown eyes staring into his. The look however, was a look he had never seen before in her. It was filled with love, warmth, confidence and at the same time, confusion. He had never seen her confused at all in his entire life knowing her. And it made him worry, because something was certainly wrong now. The only question left was, 'what?'

She dipped her head low slightly and pressed her forehead against his hand, as if trying to find a way to bypass his questioning gaze. He felt that he could not press the issue further, so he decided to comfort her until she was ready.

He slipped his palm against her cold cheek, and lifted her chin only slightly so he could look into her eyes. She replied his gesture with a small smile, and finally took upon his other hand and held onto it tightly. She opened her mouth, as if ready to say something but then closed it and fell back to staring.

'You can talk to me about anything, Tifa,' he told her quite firmly yet gently. 'If something is bothering you, tell me, I'll try and fix it,' he lifted her chin again, 'Okay?'

She gave him a small nod, and then began, 'It's just...' She trailed off, staring into the darkness outside the window.

'Just?'

'Do you like kids, Cloud?' she asked him.

The question seemed strange to him. It was out of her character to ask him a question she already knows the answer too.

'Well, yeah,' he answered coolly, 'I mean, you know me,' he motioned to himself, 'Marlene, Denzel and I, we're always forever playing pranks on you. And remember that time me and Marlene put ice on Denzel's stomach when he refused to wake up that morning?'

The smile grew on her lips the more he kept talking. He figured that it was what she wanted to her.

'Something's bothering you,' he stated quite firmly, as if pressing to resolve the issue right now.

She looked up to him and asked softly, 'Do you remember, when we discussed having kids?'

He thought for a moment then nodded his head, 'Yeah, I remember.'

'If it were a son, we'd name him Brayden, and if it were a girl, Amaya,' she told him, and he nodded his head as she continued, 'so that makes it, Brayden Cloud Strife, or Amaya Tifa Strife.'

'I've always love that name,' he said without thinking.

'Which one?'

'Amaya,' he answered with a lazy smile.

'It means night rain,' she added.

'I like the smell of rain,' he replied unconsciously.

'Of trees and water,' she continued.

'Yeah,' he gave her a small smile, 'It's therapeutic.'

The lazy silence fell again upon them, and it only itched his soul further as to what was really troubling her.

'Cloud,' she said suddenly.

'Yeah.'

'What if I...if I said that I...' She was fidgeting with her fingers as she peered her gaze toward their hands instead of his eyes.

'Hey,' he nudged her hand slightly, and she looked up into his eyes almost instantly. 'Just relax, you can tell me anything. We're married, remember.'

She smiled comfortingly and he smiled in return.

'How would you like it, if there was a small girl running around the house?' she asked nervously.

'You mean adopt one?' he asked and leaned back in his chair. The smile grew upon his lips however, as he thought of childish laughter filling the house. He imagined Denzel and Marlene teaching the girl ways of stealing cookies from the kitchen. And he even pictured himself, standing in the kitchen, holding her in his arms and cooking at the same time when Tifa was busily cleaning the house. He smiled and a small laugh even escaped his lips. 'I would like that,' he said.

'What about a baby?' she asked, this time softer.

The smile however did not broaden upon his lips, but the expression that had suddenly captured his face became softer, and deeper as he looked at her. He pictured himself holding a little baby in his arms and feeding it milk or playing peek-a-boo. It would almost seem like the child were his but that was until the idea finally struck him.

'Are you-' his eyes widen.

She smiled and gave him a nod.

'You mean, we-' he motioned to them, 'Us, you and me,' he exclaimed, 'parents?'

She nodded finally touched that he was equally as excited as she was.

'I'm a father?' he asked.

She nodded her head again.

His eyes grew dazed in that instant as it came to rest upon his thoughts that he was indeed going to be a father. That he was going to be given this new responsibility of caring for something that isn't just his, but hers as well. Something that can smile when he pulls funny faces, that can gurgle when he feeds it milk. It will be the little bundle that was the creation of their intense love. The symbol of their unity, family and love that every man and woman shall always come to know. He can't help but keep that lazy smile upon his lips as he looks at her for the first time as the mother to his growing child.

He shifts instantly, removing his hand from hers and coming to a stand. The motion jerks her from her smile to a slight frown as if questioning his sudden actions. But her smiles grow almost instantly on her lips when he comes to sit beside her and grips her in a bone crushing yet gentle hug.

'I love you,' he whispers to her ear, and nuzzles his nose into her hair.

With that followed a lazy silence drawing out around them again. But this time a happy sort of silence that he would forever remember. He carried her upstairs not to long later and ravenously showered her with kisses of affection, lust and love. He was gentle to the touch however, as was his ever gentle hold around her smooth body.

It was what brought him to this moment right now where he watched her smile unconsciously in her dreams. His eyes travelled down her body till they came to rest on her naked stomach. The butterflies that suddenly came alive in his stomach fluttered almost like hungry little beasts. He smiled warmly and brought his hand to her still flat stomach. He touched the spot where he knew their little creation was sleeping and let a soft sigh escape his lips.

Her hand moved over his suddenly and he looked up to see her eyes staring at him. She touched his face and kissed his lips warmly before burying her face in the crook of his neck. His hold on her this time was more secure, more protective as if protecting her from the world.

'We should buy the crib tomorrow,' he whispered to her.

She kept silent for a moment however, but he waited patiently until she answered. 'We still have about eight months, Cloud.'

He chuckled, 'I suppose you're right. I'm just so excited.'

He could feel her grin against his neck, and he smiled in return and held onto her tighter.

'I love you, Cloud' she whispered.

'I love you too, Tifa.'

He decided that her smile that captured him on the darkest hours of each night will soon be lost in the very depths of his memories. Because it wasn't about the smile anymore that turned him on, or the sexy eyes she would give him sometimes. It wasn't the way his body was pressed up against her or how neatly her body fit with his.

It was right in this moment that captured him; where he lay with eyes closed, and thoughts racing, where all that he could think about was one thing.

'We're going to be parents.'

end.


End file.
